


Changement de décor

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Burglary, Dark Curtain Fic, M/M, Obsession, Other, Pre-Canon, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, Subtext, Tattoos, Triangle Bill Cipher, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Comment Ford a redécoré sa maison avec des images de Bill. (Il en veut toujours plus. Ce n'est jamais assez.)





	Changement de décor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Change of Scenery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914882) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English). 



Ford esquisse rapidement la silhouette de Bill dans son carnet. Il n'est pas satisfait. Cela ressemble, eh bien, à un triangle. Ford l'a certainement vu ainsi au début. Mais maintenant, il ne croit plus que la géométrie puisse rendre la texture brillante et douce de ses membres, l'expression de son oeil, la finesse de ses cils, et la façon dont il semble flou quand Ford le regarde de profil, comme hésitant entre la seconde et la troisième dimension.

Sans compter, bien entendu, la brillance de ses conversations, ses plaisanteries, sa patience quand il explique à Ford une partie de ses connaissances supérieures...

La main de Ford s'est immobilisée au dessus du papier, ses yeux dans le vague, son esprit perdu dans des souvenirs qui apportent un sourire à ses lèvres. A chacun de ses réveils après avoir vu Bill, il a pris des pages de notes. Il voulait les résumer pour en faire une page de son Journal, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'écrire de façon objective, scientifique. Et puis, il attendait d'en savoir plus, attendait une conclusion. Mais maintenant, il souhaite que cela reste toujours le début d'une histoire sans fin.

Il observe son croquis d'un oeil critique. Non, ce n'est pas encore ce qu'il espérait. Ce n'est pas assez. Il arrache la page, ne peut se résoudre à la jeter.

Cette nuit-là est une de celles, bénies, où sa muse vient le rejoindre. Ils parlent de l'histoire de la magie, de pratiquants que Bill a connus, des raisons pour laquelle elle est si répandue dans les légendes et si rare dans la réalité. Ford n'est pas très doué pour faire la conversation, mais dans ces moments, cela semble facile, naturel même. Il répond à Bill, sans se sentir empoté et inintéressant - même s'il pourrait l'écouter sans rien dire pendant des heures.

"Au fait, je savais que tu avais un bon coup de crayon, mais pas que tu me prennes comme modèle. C'est flatteur. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait admirer ?"

Ford sent ses joues s'échauffer. "C'est un brouillon." répond-il. "Je peux faire mieux." Il prend la résolution ferme de créer quelque chose qui sera digne d'être montré à, eh bien, à une Muse. "Au fait, comment... comment l'as-tu appris ?"

"Je sais tout, Fordsy !" s'exclame Bill en levant fièrement un doigt. "Mais je vais te dire un secret." Il s'approche de l'oreille de Ford, qui frissonne en sentant la surface de briques toucher ses cheveux.

"Je sais _particulièrement_ ce que je vois à travers n'importe quelle image à ma ressemblance !" clame Bill sans baisser la voix, même un tout petit peu. "Quand tu me dessines, je vois tes mains, je vois ton visage !"

Ford repense à l'expression qu'il avait quand il dessinait. Et Bill a pu voir... mais non, cela n'a rien de secret, ce n'est pas différent de la façon dont il ne peut détacher son regard de lui dès que Bill le visite ici, dans le monde des rêves.

"Et c'était une bonne surprise ?" demande Ford, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais espérant être rassuré.

"Oh, Sixer. Je ne dirais pas que c'était vraiment une _surprise_ , mais je ne me plains pas _du tout_."

Ford est certain que ses joues sont écarlates, maintenant, alors que Bill continue "Si je n'aimais pas ta compagnie, je ne viendrais pas te voir." Et, toujours enjoué "Et si je n'appréciais pas ton apparence ou la façon dont tu me regardes, je..." Il claque des doigts. "Je suppose que je te transformerais en quelque chose d'autre. Mais non. J'aime te regarder, Fordsy."

Ford sait qu'il rêve, mais il n'en a pas moins l'impression de sentir son coeur battre dans sa poitrine, ses veines palpiter dans tout son corps. Il attend que Bill enchaîne sur autre chose, comme il en a l'habitude, mais la silence lui semble durer une éternité. Si Bill attend une réponse, il doit dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

"Je voudrais te voir aussi, toujours et partout." dit-il, trop confus pour être arrêté par son propre embarras.

"Oh, tu sais parler aux triangles !" plaisante Bill.

Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie, pense Ford, alors que sa Muse lui demande s'il a fait des progrès sur d'autres parties de son Journal, en particulier sur les inscriptions qu'il lui a montrées. Cela lui permet de reprendre pied, ne ne pas rester prisonnier de ces quelques secondes, de ce qu'il a imaginé autour.

Mais une part de lui le prend très au sérieux.

* * *

Ford est venu au supermarché avec l'intention de se réapprovisionner en nourriture pour les semaines qui viennent. Il ne fait pas des courses pour le plaisir. Et pourtant, son regard dérive sur tout ce qui est marqué d'un triangle.

Ce n'est pas spécifique à ici. Il s'est surpris à ce petit exercice chez lui, ou dans la forêt. Dans la forme d'un nuage, dans l'espace entre les feuilles d'un arbre.

Il s'est demandé si ces triangles étaient assez pour que Bill l'observe, pour que leurs regards se croisent... il en rougissait d'embarras. Devant son obsession si la conclusion est non, et dans le cas contraire... devant sa propre audace, peut-être.

_Je voudrais te voir aussi, toujours et partout_ , disait-il. C'est ce qui est en train d'arriver. Il devrait en rire. Il a observé avec hésitation un paquet de nachos, avant de se dire que non, cela ne comptait pas, et puis ce serait probablement irrespectueux.

Et puis, il voit, dans le rayon des bibelots que personne n'arrive jamais à vendre, un presse-papier en forme de pyramide transparente. Du plastique lourd moulé pour ressembler à du verre. Et peut-être n'est-ce qu'une impression, mais la fade lumière artificielle, décomposée par le prisme, semble lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Il le pose dans son caddie et tâche de sembler naturel, comme un scientifique qui travaille avec beaucoup de papiers et qui a besoin d'un presse-papiers pour des raisons entièrement rationnelles et légitimes.

Cela semble passer. Aucun vendeur ne commente alors qu'il paie. Aucun n'a jamais commenté, même sur ses six doigts. A côté de cela, avoir le coeur qui bat pour une pyramide ou un triangle semble normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand il rentre chez lui, avant même de ranger la nourriture, il le pose sur son bureau. Cela lui semble plus harmonieux que rien ne l'a jamais été. Il sourit en travaillant, ce jour-là, ne pouvant retenir des coups d'oeil, comme pour y chercher quelque chose.

Cette nuit-là, Bill vient le voir. Il s'est écoulé moins de temps que d'habitude depuis la dernière fois. Il lui semble aussi plus joyeux, et alors que Ford lui demande son opinion sur la courbure de l'univers, il se pose dans ses cheveux.

"Au fait," demande Bill lors d'un trou dans la conversation, "je t'ai déjà raconté comment je suis apparu dans ce monde la première fois ?"

"Non !" s'exclama Ford. Les récits de Bill sont passionnants, mais il est loin d'avoir fini d'y appliquer une chronologie.

"C'était ici, à Gravity Falls, largement avant que les européens sachent construire un bateau décent ! Ceux-là étaient venus à pied. Je suis apparu à l'un de leurs shamanes, et il m'a traité avec déférence tout de suite. En même temps, j'ai appris plus tard qu'il était aussi poli avec tout le monde, même avec le chef des Manotaures, alors je ne sais pas si je peux en tirer grande fierté !"

Il rit, et Ford rit avec lui. Il sent ses petits mains douces sur la peau de sa tête.

"Il était prêt à m'offrir des sacrifices - à manger, à boire, des animaux vivants, même - mais c'était un peu limité, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, il m'a dessiné sur un peu tout, y compris la fresque que tu as vue, et j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Plus cela se diffusait, et mieux je connaissais ce monde, au-delà des principes généraux. Et maintenant, de fil en aiguille, tous les billets de un dollar m'appartiennent ! Je suis riche !"

Ford est reconnaissant à Bill de lui dire si clairement qu'il aime les objets qui portent sa marque, même s'il n'a pas eu le courage de poser directement la question.

"Et qu'est-il arrivé à ces objets ?" demande Ford. "Ils doivent être rares et précieux." Sans prix, pense-t-il. Et déjà, il se demande s'il pourra en acquérir un.

"Oh, les Northwest en ont la plus grande partie." Ford a une moue de dégoût. La famille la plus riche de la région lui a déjà fait mauvais effet, et voilà qu'elle possède ce qu'elle ne mérite certainement pas. De plus, il doute de leur empressement à montrer leur collection à un scientifique sans nom ni argent.

"C'est une habitude qu'ils ont prise," poursuit Bill, "mais clairement, ils ne savent plus les apprécier pour ce qu'elles représentent."

Ford est certain qu'il ferait mieux que ça.

* * *

Ford a acheté aussi des tubes de peinture. Il n'est pas mauvais avec ses mains, même s'il n'a pratiqué que le stylo et le crayon récemment.

Bien sûr, il veut un portrait de Bill. Mais peut-être est-ce aussi une expérience. Est-ce ce qui lui a valu ces petites mains douces dans ses cheveux, ces mots plus affectueux ? Il veut savoir, et il n'y a pas d'alternative à cette expérience. A part demander, ce qui est hors de question.

Il se sent plus inspiré que la dernière fois. Il a l'impression de mieux rendre son apparence, son expression. La peinture d'un jaune vibrant aide aussi. Il peint à même le mur de son bureau, pour en faire une fresque que seuls ses yeux verront.

Quand il a fini, il a l'impression que sa tête lui tourne un peu. Il a dessiné sa Muse entourée de flammes bleues, sur un fond d'un rouge très sombre. L'idée grotesque lui vient que cela représente le sang de son coeur ; mais quand il le dessinait, il pensait juste à l'harmonie de couleurs.

"Bonjour, Bill." dit-il au tableau. Il est certain que Bill le regarde, en ce moment. Il sent qu'il n'a pas tout dit.

"Merci." souffle-t-il. "Merci d'être tout pour moi." C'est plus facile de cette façon, et son coeur lui semble plus léger.

Il place aussi une poignée de billets de un dollar dans le couloir de l'entrée, comme une réserve qu'on pourrait utiliser pour aller faire les courses - comme une offrande.

Et pourtant, il a l'impression que ce n'est pas assez.

Il sort dans le jardin pour prendre l'air, observe la maison. Le toit aux angles pointus est un des multiples triangles qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder. Mais cette fenêtre carrée brise l'illusion. Il aurait dû la faire triangulaire, ou du moins, ronde. En forme d'oeil peut-être.

Un souvenir lui revient de son enfance. Stan et lui s'étaient cachés pour fuir des gamins furieux. Stan avait battu leur chef la dernière fois, et il était revenu avec des renforts, bien décidé à les rosser tous les deux.

Leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient, et les poubelles qui les dissimulaient semblaient soudain bien petites. Mais Stan avait alors ramassé un caillou, et, avant que Ford ait pu protester, l'avait lancé dans la vitrine d'en face.

Et qui la voisine allait-elle accuser quand une bande d'enfants déjà patibulaires passait justement devant son magasin ?

Ils avaient échappé au pire de très peu. Stan avait été plus intelligent que lui, cette fois. Ou plus brave, ou plus ouvert d'esprit. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être paresseux et de refuser de travailler leurs contrôles, alors même que Ford lui promettait qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien que lui.

Ford secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées désagréables. Seule l'idée principale lui en restait. Que ferait Stan à sa place ? Bien sûr, un carreau cassé avait besoin d'être remplacé. Mais il serait plus satisfaisant de changer même la forme de la fenêtre, pour en faire un triangle aussi.

He bien, tout ce dont Stan était capable, il peut le faire aussi, et même mieux !

Alors qu'il marche jusqu'à la taverne où il est presque certain de rencontrer Boyish Dan, il répète le mensonge qu'il a préparé. Il est bien capable de ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, pourquoi se plaindrait-il d'avoir à refaire une partie de la charpente, s'il est payé ?

"Bonjour, Mr Corduroy." dit-il avec un sourire tendu. "J'aurais besoin de vos services. Pendant que je faisais mes recherches, j'ai eu un petit accident de lance-flammes..."

* * *

Chacune des pièces de sa maison est maintenant ornée de triangles. Ce n'est plus seulement le soleil qui traverse ces fenêtres, c'est le regard de Bill, sur lui à tout instant, qui le réchauffe et le trouble.

Seule la salle de bains reste son espace privé, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il veut dissimuler quoi que ce soit à Bill. C'est plutôt une forme d'embarras qui fait qu'il n'est pas certain de vouloir lui infliger certaines visions. Si Bill le voulait, bien sûr...

Mais il n'est pas certain de vouloir même y penser. Cela mènerait vers une pente dangereuse.

Il travaille plus que jamais à classifier les phénomènes étranges de Gravity Falls. Il veut que Bill soit fier de lui. Il veut être parfait pour lui. Il veut ne plus rien lui cacher, comme il lui a ouvert son esprit.

Et Bill vient le voir de plus en plus souvent, comme si peupler sa maison d'images de lui avait créé une infinité de liens entre eux deux, les avait rapprochés.

"Il y a quelques années seulement, j'aurais rêvé d'observer un seul de ces phénomènes surnaturels." s'amuse Ford. "Et maintenant, cela ne me suffit pas."

"Dis-moi ce qui a changé." lui demande Bill.

"Tant d'événements incroyables au même endroit. Il doit y avoir un motif ! Si c'est plus qu'une exception, peut-être que je peux comprendre..."

Il s'interrompt, et Bill continue, encourageant. "Pourquoi tout cela existe. Quelle en est la nécessité dans ce monde. Pourquoi j'existe. Pourquoi tu existes."

L'entendre exprimer en des termes si directs fait rougir Ford. Il observe ses six doigts, avec des sentiments mêlés, de l'amertume, de la fierté aussi. Mais oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il souhaiterait, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru rêver autrefois.

"Et moi, alors que j'ai rencontré des humains partout dans le monde, des mages, des scientifiques, ne serait-il pas logique que je trouve celui que je cherche à Gravity Falls ? Une sorte de destin ?"

Bill l'a complimenté de nombreuses fois, mais jamais il n'a évoqué l'idée que Ford était si spécial pour lui.

"Bill," commence-t-il. "J'aimerais..."

Il n'a pas pensé quand il a commencé sa phrase, il n'a pas pensé qu'il devrait la finir. Il s'interrompt, bafouille. Que voudrait-il ? Etre plus proche de lui encore, faire tout ce que sa Muse lui demanderait, se mettre à genoux devant lui, n'importe quelle forme d'abandon émotionnel qui relacherait un peu la tempête de sentiments qui gronde en lui.

Bill l'interrompt, ne le laisse pas se ridiculiser plus. "Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour le travail de redécoration. J'adore ça, Fordsy ! Comment me faire me sentir apprécié, exemple... hum, avec toi je ne compte plus ? Mais un des plus réussis."

Ford a la tête qui tourne de joie et d'excitation. "Tu mérites plus." répond-il. Il espère que Bill lui donnera des indications sur comment manifester son adoration plus encore, sans limites.

"Non, tu mérites plus !" s'exclame Bill. Ford reste incertain, palpitant d'espoir et d'incompréhension.

"Et par là, je veux dire, tu mérites certainement de posséder d'autres objets du même genre, plus que les Northwest !" poursuit Bill. "Cela te dirait, un petit cambriolage ? Je sais tout, en particulier les détails de leur système de sécurité !"

"Ce serait..."

Ford a failli dire que ce serait mal. Mais quand il réfléchit, il n'en est pas certain. C'est sûrement illégal, oui. Peut-être ses parents ont-ils fait tant de choses à la fois illégales et immorales, quand il était enfant, qu'il ne sait plus faire la différence. Mais ensuite il y a eu Fiddleford, ses manifestations et sa gentillesse... Ford a mûri, il devrait savoir faire la différence.

Et la plupart de ceux qui ont le droit de décider du sort de ces objets sont morts, et le seul qui reste est Bill.

"Ce serait un honneur." répond-il.

* * *

Ford s'est vêtu de gris sombre, pour être moins visible dans l'obscurité pendant qu'il gravit le chemin pentu. Il est à moitié dissimulé par les arbres, mais il suffirait d'un regard par la fenêtre pour compromettre sa mission. Bill ne peut pas l'aider pour cela.

La grille est, bien entendu, fermée. Heureusement que Ford s'est gardé en forme. Un grappin magnétique lui suffit pour l'escalader. Construire un générateur d'antigravité lui aurait pris trop de temps, et il ne veut plus attendre.

Les trappes à ours sont nombreuses et bien cachées dans l'obscurité, mais cette partie-là est facile. Bill lui a décrit leur emplacement dans les détails.

_Fais juste attention aux chiens, Fordsy ! On ne les laisse sortir que_ _la nuit, parce qu'ils donneraient des crises cardiaques aux visiteurs !_ _Mais tu as meilleur goût que l'invité classique de la maison, c'est_ _certain._

Certains sont des animaux ordinaires quoique bien dressés, et des boulettes de viande imbibées d'anesthésiant sont bien utiles dans ces cas-là. Mais d'autres ressemblent plus à des créatures mutantes, avec des membres supplémentaires et plusieurs rangées de dents.

Pour ceux-là, il y a un elixir plus puissant dont Bill lui a donné la formule. Un instant, quand il voit un des monstres bondir vers lui malgré tout, il se sent paniquer, se protège de ses mains. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu le tester en situation réelle.

Et puis la créature tombe à terre, et Ford a tout le temps de regretter son manque de foi. Bill ne l'abandonnera pas, ne le mettra pas en danger.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à ce chien d'un genre nouveau. Un spécimen vraiment intéressant. Les mutations sont dues à des produits chimiques des industries Northwest, et Ford pourrait même admirer le travail, si c'était fait exprès. N'importe quel autre jour, il ramènerait un specimen chez lui. Mais ce qu'il est venu chercher cette nuit a plus de valeur.

Enfin, il atteint la porte d'entrée. Il ne pense pas s'être fait remarquer. Il sort son injecteur de sa poche ; il laisse échapper dans le trou de la serrure une matière fluide, qui se solidifie très rapidement, moulée en forme de clé. Il appuie sur la manivelle, et la clé improvisée tourne dans la serrure. Il pousse doucement la porte.

A cette heure-ci, tout le monde devrait dormir.

_Et ils ont tellement de domestiques, tellement de fantômes_ , plaisantait Bill, _qu'ils ne s'inquièteront pas de bruits de pas._

Il sait exactement où il doit aller. Dans le couloir, comme dans l'immense salon qui se trouve à sa gauche, aucun objet d'art à l'effigie de Bill n'est exposé.

_Mais ils l'ont été,_ lui disait sa Muse, _alors je sais les plans, dans les détails_.

Et maintenant Ford sait aussi, il sait qu'il doit prendre la petite porte sur le côté, descendre un escalier raide, que tout sera là... Il voit les détecteurs de mouvement qui servent de surveillance.

_Tu pourrais sauter par-dessus !_ s'exclamait Bill. _Faire des sauts périlleux ! Je te montrerai exactement où sont les lasers !_

Mais Ford n'a pas tout à fait assez confiance dans ses capacités physiques. A la place, il actionne un autre des appareils qu'il a fabriqués.

Le détecteur de mouvement se débat, allume deux ou trois diodes, et meurt.

Ford peut enfin pénétrer dans ce qui sert au Northwest de débarras, et qui ferait la joie de plusieurs musées. Il y a là des pièces qui ont des millénaires d'histoire, d'autres qui vaudraient des millions de dollars. Ford passe devant sans les regarder.

Il n'a d'yeux que pour les représentations de sa Muse. L'une d'entre elle est en or, une statue à six bras, si lourde qu'il se demande combien il pourra en porter. Il ne peut se résigner à l'abandonner, pourtant. Il se saisit aussi d'un lourd tapis brodé. Et puis des petits objets, des bijoux qu'il met dans une jarre, tout ce qu'il peut trouver. A la fin, son sac est plein, ses bras aussi. Son exaltation n'a d'égale que son alarme, ses craintes qu'on le surprenne, que tout ceci ait été pour rien.

Il remonte l'escalier très lentement, le plus silencieusement possible. Personne ne se met en travers de son chemin. La grande porte d'entrée est toujours ouverte. Il la ferme soigneusement derrière lui, en une précaution presque superstitieuse.

Alors qu'il retourne dans le jardin, se rappelant le chemin pour éviter les trappes - un pas à gauche, deux pas en avant, trois pas à droite, marcher d'un bon pas malgré le poids sur ses épaules - un autre chien apparait soudain devant lui.

Ford manque reculer d'un pas, tomber dans une des trappes. Il pense à fouiller dans ses poches pour ses boulettes anesthésiantes, mais il a fait une erreur, l'animal est trop proche, surtout avec son sac qui lui interdit l'accès.

Mais la créature ne l'attaque pas, et Ford remarque qu'elle est non seulement blanche, mais semi-transparente, comme une forme de fantôme.

"Je ne suis pas de la famille Northwest." explique Ford. Ce sont eux qu'ils hantent, croit-il, même si Bill n'est pas allé en profondeur sur le sujet. "En fait, je suis venu pour leur voler quelque chose."

Le chien fantôme tente de se frotter affectueusement contre lui, mais traverse sa jambe. Ford aimerait pouvoir le flatter. Mais il est plus important de partir le plus tôt possible.

L'escalade est plus pénible, avec le poids de son butin, mais il y parvient sans être interrompu à nouveau. Il court jusqu'à chez lui. Ses bras sont épuisés, mais il est bien trop excité pour dormir.

Il sort de son sac chacun de ses trésors, les observe en pleine lumière. Il les place les uns à côté des autres, sur le tapis qu'il a déroulé en premier. Oh, ils sont magnifiques... la statue, en particulier, brille comme un soleil, même à la faible lumière de son plafonnier.

Il est déjà à genoux, et il lui semble tout naturel, en cet instant, de se prosterner devant ces images.

Alors qu'il se penche en avant, il pose ses lèvres sur la statue d'or. C'est à la fois un sacrilège et ce qu'il a fait de plus parfait depuis sa naissance.

Un bonheur terrible le prend, le dévore. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, mais ce n'est pas important.

Quand il s'endort, il plonge dans un délire fiévreux, sans vraie discontinuité avec la réalité. Dans les deux mondes, il s'est mis à genoux devant Bill, l'a embrassé jusqu'à se blesser les lèvres, mais il ne se rappelle plus sa réaction, et il suppose que c'était, he bien, juste un rêve.

* * *

"Tu l'as fait, mon petit génie !" s'exclame Bill.

Ca y est, après une nuit de demi-sommeil qui ne le reposait pas, Ford est enfin couché dans son lit, a rejoint le monde des rêves auquel il est habitué.

"Oui..." murmure-t-il. Il lui faut quelques instants pour distinguer dans ses souvenirs les rêves de la réalité.

"Je n'ai pas douté de toi, mais je n'ai pas non plus essayé de deviner les détails, pour avoir la surprise. Tu étais brillant !"

Il volète juste en face de Ford, prend ses joues entre ses mains. Ford est habitué au sentiment de sa propre peau brûlante, maintenant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait, d'avoir toutes ces incarnations de mon essence, juste pour toi ?" demande Bill.

Ce n'est pas une question facile, ni à laquelle Ford a eu du temps pour réfléchir. "J'aime ça." Cela ne fait qu'effleurer la surface. "J'ai l'impression que cela crée un lien spécial entre nous deux."

"Ne crois-tu pas qu'il était déjà là ?" Les mains de Bill jouent avec ses joues, les pincent et les tirent. Le coeur de Ford fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

"As-tu l'impression que je suis à toi, à avoir toutes ces statues ?" demande Bill.

"Non !" Ford se sent presque choqué par ce sacrilège.

"Oh." Bill s'approche encore plus de lui, si près. "As-tu l'impression d'être à moi ?"

Ford ne peut pas réfléchir à ce qu'il dit, dans ces circonstances, il ne peut que laisser parler ses émotions sauvages et honteuses.

"Pas encore, mais je le voudrais."

Je t'en prie, pense-t-il, prends-moi, marque-moi, absorbe-moi. Il ne sait pas comment Bill pourrait faire. Les méthodes humaines qu'il peut imaginer lui semblent grossières, mais il sent son corps impur qui les réclame, et son esprit débridé qui souhaiterait plus encore.

Il pourrait offrir à Bill son coeur, son corps et son esprit, et il voudrait qu'il les accepte, qu'il scelle cela par un rituel aussi éloquent que ses sentiments le sont. Tout ce qu'il voudra.

Bill le pousse en arrière, sans violence, mais inexorablement. Ford se laisse tomber. Il a l'impression d'être paralysé alors que Bill flotte au-dessus de lui, son ombre tombant dans ses yeux.

"Un jour, peut-être." lui dit Bill d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire. "Surprends-moi."

Ford se réveille en sursaut à nouveau, fiévreux. Ce rêve était bien trop court. Mais il fait déjà jour.

Il observe ses nouvelles acquisitions, les dispose dans son bureau secret, pour la plupart. Le temps de laisser à la police le temps de faire une perquisition chez lui, s'ils en ont envie. Il a confiance en Bill pour le protéger contre cela aussi, lui donner des indications quand le moment viendra. Il pense un instant, amusé, à Bill témoin de toutes les corruptions de la police, lors d'échanges de billets.

Ils ne lui apportent pas autant de satisfaction que la veille, réalise-t-il. La fierté s'est émoussée. Il se sent trop éloigné de ces objets, comme s'il n'était pas digne de les vénérer.

Sa maison entière est un autel à la gloire de Bill. Tout ce qu'il possède lui est offert, et c'est pour cela qu'il se sent à part. Il devrait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et il n'y parvient pas. Parce que même s'il le vénère avec chaque part de son esprit, ce n'est pas assez, pas encore, et Bill n'a rien à faire de son corps inutile.

Mais il peut remédier à cela. Pour Bill, il peut tout faire.

Il commence par aller dans sa salle de bains avec une scie, un chalumeau, de la colle, et deux grandes serviettes.

Puis il se rend en ville. Certains des amis de Boyish Dan répondent à ses questions sans la moindre marque de méfiance. Il sait déjà ce qu'il veut, dans son tas de papiers arrachés.

Quand il rentre chez lui, la tête haute, les dents serrées, il entre directement dans sa salle de bain et enlève son pull, puis sa chemise, puis les pansements qu'il a placé sur sa clavicule.

Le tatouage en forme de triangle saigne encore un peu, pas aussi esthétique qu'il le sera dans quelques semaines. Mais cela ne dérangera pas Bill, Ford en est certain. Pas quand il s'est marqué, quand il s'est lui-même transformé en un objet de culte pour lui.

Il n'avait pas voulu lui montrer son corps nu auparavant, mais cela change tout, maintenant qu'il le lui a offert, de la seule façon dont il soit capable.

Il arrache les serviettes qu'il a placées sur les miroirs. Ce fut simple de découper un carré en deux triangles opposés, et maintenant, son corps se reflète à l'infini, portant la marque de Bill, et sa Muse le regarde, en cet instant Ford le sait. L'exaltation, une douleur sourde, et les analgésiques qu'il a pris s'unissent pour lui faire tourner la tête.

Dans le miroir, son tatouage s'anime, lui parle.

"Fordsy," dit-il, "mon délicieux petit humain. Tu l'as fait. Tu m'appartiens. Viens à moi."

Ford se laisse tomber à terre, dans un tas de serviettes. Pourquoi se retiendrait-il de s'évanouir ? C'est Bill qui l'appelle, depuis le monde des rêves. Il répond.

Enfin il va tout donner à Bill, ou Bill va tout lui donner, il n'est plus certain de faire la différence.


End file.
